


All I am Is a Man

by kimaris



Series: Mafia AU (Winteriron/Stony/Stuckony) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cop Tony, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Mob Boss Bucky, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, bucky is crazy, dark bucky, mafia, oh...but is he really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: It’s downright possessive, and for the most part, Tony is scared shitless. Just imagining the things Barnes would do for him to ensure his happiness makes him shiver. But, there’s a small part of him, the overwhelmed yet unbelieving side, that makes him wonder if Barnes is just messing with his head. Because nobody was able to make him feel like he’s wanted, really wanted, like Barnes had/and is making him feel.





	All I am Is a Man

**Author's Note:**

> you see, i wanted to to write a stony fic for my first marvel fic, but hello there bucky.  
> would i turn this to a chaptered story? who knows o v o

Tony swears he’d lose his damn mind any second now if he hasn’t already. The whole situation he’s unfortunately in is nothing but ridiculous, and it’s not even remotely funny. It looked like the whole thing was a joke at first. But after tugging at his cuffed wrists for the nth time, it started sinking in that, _yeah_ , Tony has both hands cuffed to the bed posts. _Why_? Because he was trying to fucking escape from this ridiculous mess that he was in.

 

Fucking fuck.

 

It didn’t help that with his arms spread wide at his sides, he can’t cover his body, leaving it bare for whoever it is that would enter the room. He glances down at his torso and winces when he sees it littered with hickies in various colors and sizes, the largest was right under his left nipple, and that was enough to color Tony’s face bloody red.

 

Again. Fucking _fuck_.

 

Oh, what he would do just so he could cover his body, to at least pretend that he still has some decency to uphold.

 

And as if the universe was hell-bent on making him suffer, he’s also sporting an agonizing headache that he’s not sure anymore the cause of. He bets it’s the lack of sleep and this certain mob boss who thought it was perfectly fine kidnapping--the fucker insisted it wasn’t like that--someone who works for the NYPD just because apparently, Tony is _very_ pretty and “ _I want him”_ , and wow, if that doesn’t spell brat in bold capital letters, then Tony doesn’t know what it is.

 

The bedroom door opens, and, _ah_ , the source of his headache is back.

 

“ _Kotyonok_ ,” Barnes greets him with a soft smile and a tender look, if they’re in a different situation, Tony would find himself blushing. But no, not today.

 

Tony glares at the other, hisses as he struggles to free his hands yet again. “Barnes,” it might as well came out as a yell, what with the venom lacing his tone. “Let me go, you shit!”

 

James Buchanan Barnes, who’s more commonly known as _Bucky_ (“How the fuck does Bucky sound threatening? If anything, it sounds like a name I would give my dog... if I have one.” Tony remembers giving such remark that one time he felt absolutely brave. That only lead him to a sleepless night, bruised and aching hips, plus a really sore throat) is the current boss of the Howling Commandos, the group which sticks out like a sore thumb for reasons that would take Tony days to enumerate. Nobody knows where their main branch really is, but most speculations pointed at their base in Brooklyn.

 

Which also happens to be the place where Tony is currently at, not by his own choice, obviously.

 

Tony continues glaring at the mob boss that he’s sure if he does it any longer his eyes would stay like that forever. He only gets a sigh in return, _oh_ , plus a chastising look that made him feel like he was a kid who did something wrong.

 

“Kotyonok,” Barnes says again, gentler than the first time as he approaches Tony, who in return, tried to press himself harder against the headboard. “What’s the matter? Are you angry because I had them cuff you?” He asks in a way that sounded like he has no idea how wrong it was to do such thing in the first place. “I told you what would happen if you try to leave, so I don’t know why you’re angry.”

 

If he isn’t busy glaring at the other, Tony would roll his eyes so hard he’d be able to see his skull. He grits his teeth and watches as Barnes sits on the bed, not too close but close enough for Tony to kick him in the face.

 

Well, he tried.

 

Barnes effortlessly evades the rather violent kick and wraps his fingers on Tony’s ankle. The chastising look still plastered on his face. “Oh, doll. Why did you do that?” He gently settles Tony’s foot on his lap, fingers tracing the smooth tan skin with featherlight touches. “You have been testing my patience recently, _malysh_. But don’t worry, it’s okay, I’m not mad. I could never be mad at you.”

 

Tony could not believe the man’s words. He feels himself getting angrier by the second. “Are you crazy? Wait, no, don’t answer that. You _are_ crazy!” He desperately wants to pull on his own hair, absolutely terrified that this man before him can’t seem to understand that everything in this situation is the definition of wrong. “You follow me wherever I go, and when you can’t do that, you have your goons follow me. And then as if that isn’t enough, you take me here despite my protests, insisting that this isn’t kidnapping. Well, good morning sunshine, taking someone by force _is_ kidnapping! Now, you either release me and let me go back home and we can all live peacefully, or so help me.” By the end of his rant, Tony is panting and his head is throbbing.

 

Even with that, Barnes had the audacity to look genuinely hurt.

 

Isn’t that just funny?

 

“I don’t understand, _myshka_. I had them cuff you because you tried to leave. I don’t want you to leave, you know that, right? I have been kind to you, I took you here because you belong _here_. With me.” Still holding Tony’s ankle, Barnes’ free hand reaches out and cups Tony’s cheek, the latter trembling at his touch. “ I know you don’t like working as a cop, and that’s okay. Your father forced you, didn’t he? Such a bad man he is, don’t worry, don’t worry. I’ll take care of him. I know you’d rather be inventing useful things, and here, you can do that. No one will stop you, you are free here. Isn’t that great? I’ll make you happy, doll.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen at the response, he knows that Barnes is fascinated at him for some reason, he made that very obvious during their first meeting, but to see how much the mob boss likes him is startling. It’s downright possessive, and for the most part, Tony is scared shitless. Just imagining the things Barnes would do for him to ensure his happiness makes him shiver. But, there’s a small part of him, the overwhelmed yet unbelieving side, that makes him wonder if Barnes is just messing with his head. Because nobody was able to make him feel like he’s wanted, _really_ wanted, like Barnes had/and is making him feel.

 

That sounded crazy, but _maybe_ Tony is a bit crazy too.

 

Nonetheless, at the moment, Tony refuses to listen to the crazy part of him. “Bar-- _James_ ,” he sighs, suddenly feeling so tired. “Your intentions might be good, I mean, maybe you think they’re good, but they’re not. If you want me to be happy, you’d let me go home, that’s what freedom is, James.”

 

Barnes shakes his head, a frown crossing his face for a second and then he’s smiling. Small and shy at first then it spreads and turns into a devious grin, all teeth and manic.

“No, no, doll. It’s okay, I know you’re only saying that because you’re scared your father would be disappointed with you if you don’t’ return, and that guy Obie, too, _but_ ,” He pauses only to lean closer and press a chaste kiss on Tony’s forehead. “You have nothing to worry about anymore. I pulled the trigger for you, solnyshko. Now, you don’t have to go back, just stay here. With me. _Okay_?”

 

Huh.

 

Tony blinks, slowly processing each and every word that came out of Barnes’ mouth.

 

Barnes’ grin grows wider and promises death, and Tony finds himself whimpering at the sight.

 

Tony hears himself choking on a sob, his eyes shine with unshed tears. “...You’re a monster.” he whispers.

 

Barnes tilts his head and laughs, loud and seemingly entertained. When he’s done, he looks back at Tony, mirth dancing in his eyes. He silently uncuffs Tony and pulls him in a hug, a hand settling on the trembling male’s back and the other combing through soft, brown locks. “I am a monster,” he chuckles, and when Tony hiccups he shushes him with a peck on the lips. “But don’t worry, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, doll. Just stay here. With me. _Okay_?”

 

At this point, it didn’t even sound like  question anymore.

 

“...Okay.”


End file.
